


ERASER

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: D I V I D E - E D  S H E E R A N [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eraser - Ed Sheeran, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kind-Of?, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Sweet, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Victor finds his "pain eraser".or,the fic where viktor and yuuri are so happy and i want to cry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you fucks. 
> 
> I dunno why I'm writing this, I have like... 1000 unfinished projects.
> 
> But do I care? No.
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this mess:
> 
> [Eraser - Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/OjGrcJ4lZCc)  
> \+ + +  
> [Still Alive - Piano Version](https://youtu.be/UBRWkvMZjtE)  
> \+ + +  
> [Unravel - Piano Version](https://youtu.be/FU-7yMH9p0s)

> **``Save your loving arms for a rainy day, and I'll find comfort in my pain eraser,`` - Eraser, Ed Sheeran**

Victor Nikiforov was the kind of person who always had a smile on his face, despite all the pain and hardships he went through.

Always there for his friends, supportive of his so-called  _son_ , - even though they weren't blood related in any way, Victor still considered Yuri his son, he calls him that for the shits and giggles - he made sure that his parents and siblings were happy, he was that type of guy. Doing these things were almost impossible, though. Being a world-famous figure skater had its ups and downs. _A lot of downs._ It was quite painful as well, the downs of being a famous figure in the figure skating world. He tried his best, all the time. He was miserable, you know? Not being able to do _those_ things, it made him indifferent.

Until _that_ video appeared in his YouTube feed. Until _that_ video was sent to him by his friends, almost all of his friends. His family saw it, too. What was this video about? Should he watch it? His resolved to watch it. And _man,_ it was one of the best decisions he made. Victor ogled his movements, they were oh-so graceful, oozing with inspiration and creativity, even though it was  _his_ performance, something about the Japanese skater made it new and _out there._ It made his heart flutter, it really did.

Saying goodbye to his coach and leaving to coach this _Katsuki Yuuri_ guy was one of the hardest things he's ever done. Saying goodbye to _ice skating_ was hard, really hard. His passion in life, the only way he could support everybody around him. His family, his fans. That's what he thought. He realized that he wasn't doing _any_ of that, he was only taking a break. A pause. He needed inspiration and that certain video convinced him. He wanted to find something or _someone_ to skate about. Victor wanted to dedicate his skating to a thing or a person. He didn't like having no feelings. That performance he saw through his phone, _his performance being performed by another,_ that made him happy.

After many months, he realized that Yuuri took away all the pain in his life. He found his life and love.

He wanted Yuuri by his side, forever.

* * *

 

Somehow, Victor was here. Yuuri cuddling him, talking about the film they were watching, pointing at the TV, the gold ring in his finger glinting. 

_Happily engaged._

"Oi, dork. What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I was reminiscing..."

" _About?"_

"When I saw that video of yours," 

"Oh, that's-" the ravenette coughed, his cheeks suddenly kissed pink. "-that's sweet..."

Victor chuckled, warming up to the loving embrace. "Man, it gave-"

"Eugh, shut up!" Yuuri was now blushing intensely. It was adorable, really. Seeing Yuuri flustered was the cutest thing _ever._ That's it, he was starting a new religion called "Katsudamn", everything's dedicated to him. Whatever, he didn't care if it was illegal. He knew millions would follow the religion, _millions_ of people thought the same thing. Yuuri was an adorable fuck and he can't help it.

They were both quiet for a while, until Victor spoke up, a slight smile on his face.

"I love you,"

It took Yuuri a couple seconds to respond, but Victor already knew what he was about to say.

"I love you, too..."

Yuuri took away all of the pain.

He was Victor's pain 'eraser'.

_**END** _


End file.
